


Spike's Blog

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, References to Spanking, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Spike being Spike, silliness, toppyWes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's got his very own blog so he can talk about his wonderful boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Blog

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/verucasalt123/pic/0001bc04/)

First issue for today, dear readers, quit bitching about the way I post the date on this fucking thing. I am British, I don’t care how long I’ve been living in California, or how many of you are Americans. I will record the date in the manner to which I am accustomed, so sod off already.

And yes, I am aware of the dichotomy here. I’ve begun to end sentences with “already” or “you know?” like a stupid ValleyGirl, so you can shut up about that as well.

Anyway. My sweet Watcher got me the best present EVER a couple of days ago. I may have thrown the tiniest little fit last week about having gotten bored with my last PS3 game, which I didn’t think would happen in a million years since he only gives me two hours a day to play, controlling bastard that he is. 

I was obviously not rewarded for my tantrum when it happened. I don’t know when I’ll ever learn that behaving that way will always result in me spending a considerable amount of time with my nose in the corner and my thighs and ass stinging from that belt, the one he never wears, just keeps in the closet and has me fetch for him when I’ve been naughty. Sometimes I just can’t help it, I guess I’m a bit moody, you all know that if you read this all the time, **which I know you do because there’s this nifty gizmo on the site that tells me how many people look** , but I try to be good, and you all know that too. Because I love Wesley and I hate disappointing him so badly that he has to spank me.

He doesn’t like having to punish me, either. I know this, because I always get some kind of really boss pressie within a day or two when it happens. 

This time, it was a new game. A really _really_ brand new game, El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. New, like, just got released in the past few days, so I know it probably cost him a lot of money and made him have to go into some game store and ask a teenager what was the best most badass cool new thing there was for the PS3. 

Because he wanted me to have it. 

On account of how much he loves me. 

And I will have you fuckers know, for the record, that I sucked him off with an inordinate amount of enthusiasm before I even tore the plastic off the game cover. I did! Cross my heart.

So I’ve been playing it for a couple of days for not even one second over my two-hour-a-day limit because I don’t want him to take it away (and he would, believe me). Remember that time he took the whole PS3 and _all_ the games for a week because he caught me smoking in the flat instead of on the balcony? Even though I cried? Really cried? And he did it anyway? Remember that? Anyway, this game is the best thing ever in the whole world and I don’t want to have it taken away even for a day so I’m setting a timer to make sure there will be no exceeding the time limit. And he’s the most wonderful man in the entire world but you already knew that. 

Here’s a picture of the game, anyway. Get it if you can, it’s really the best game ever.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/verucasalt123/pic/0000a74a/)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at nekid_spike on Livejournal.


End file.
